entrevistas de muerte
by Reynadraki
Summary: entrevistas a mis OC de los vengadores y de Thor, deséenme suerte para ni morir en el intento
1. Capítulo 1: Thorun

**entrevistas a Thalía Laifayson y a los demás, pregunten, incluso habrá de las winx, y no, no son las hadas de nickelodeon, es un homenaje a otra historia: NO la estoy copiando.**

**Capítulo 1: Thorun**

Hola!, les vengo a saludar con esta entrevista a mis diosas favoritas, además de dioses, espero que lo disfruten, lo hago especialmente para ustedes!, mis propios comentarios, y descuiden, se quejaron mucho pero sigo viva, es lo que cuenta, aunque creo que si se pasaron un poquito., entrevistas a Thorun, Lyra, Thor, Loki, Thalía, Jane, Mili, etc.

_respuestas o comentarios de Thorun ;)_

Hola Thorun, es un placer conocerte.

_si, lo mismo digo, era necesario que me amarraras tan fuerte?_

jeje, ups, esque me emocione demasiado.

_eso se nota, bueno, dime las preguntas ya._

uy, que exigente, bueno, primero que nada te diré que eres increíble y que hasta me sorprende el parecido de pensamientos entre tu y Odin, seguros que no son hermanos?

_seguros, completamente seguros, empezamos ya?_

ok, te aviso, no me hago responsable si te traumas.

1.- tuviste familia?, que les paso?

_em, si, dos hermanas y mis padres, murieron eso es todo_

ok, ok, no hay porque ponerse asi

2.- crees que Lyra es apta para ser la mano derecha de Thor?

_siendo sincera la verdad es que no, no lo creo_

guau, eso me sorprende bastante, pero bueno, es tu opinión.

_ciertamente, aunque creo que ella es la imagen gemela de Thor, Jane tiene suerte de estar con el, asi como Jinx de estar con mi hija, espero que la sepa cuidar, ha sufrido aunque no lo parezca._

oh, eso, fue profundo

3.- como fue que fuiste elegida diosa del viento?

_eh?, ah!, eso no lo decidí yo, fue cosa de la anterior diosa del destino, la jotun Laifay_

claro, y, ah bueno mejor me espero a la pregunta

4.- tienes algún arma?

_si, tengo un hacha que me ayuda a pelear y convoca el viento_

es útil para cortar cosas igual no?

_asi es, pero prefiero no hacerlo_

_5.-_ te unirías a los vengadores o a las winx?

_para nada, ellos deben cumplir con sus batallas y sus deberes, los mío están en Asgard_

como digas Thorun

6.- crees en eso de que alguien te vigila siempre?

_de donde salió eso?, no, o, espera, tal vez si, mi hija Lika, ella vigila por todos_

es genial, igual a nosotros?

7.-tu ayudaste a criar a los hijos de Odin?

_si, un poco, Thor fue cosa sencilla pero Loki, uf_

no me imagino

_y fue peor con Lika, ella hacia magia hasta dormida, una vez cnvirtió mi cabello en serpientes!_

O.O, recuérdame no hacerla enojar

8.- la batalla es asi de brutal?

_reza para que nunca la tengas que experimentar_

_y_

9.- dime como fue que te sentiste una vez que mataste a los gigantes y a Laifay.

_es en serio?, bueno, ya que, al principio estaba furiosa porque causo muchas muertes y además es, ERA la responsable de las muertes de mis hermanas Winter y Speeder, cuando vi a su hija en la nieve, luego de sufrir en la batalla, sentí que tenía que pagar parte de mi culpa, Lika no tenía porque sufrir el error de su madre, quien por cierto no la quería._

eso, realmente fue profundo

10.- es horrible viajar a Jotunheim?

_depende, antes estaba menos habitado_

crees poder llevarme allá?

_olvídalo ReynaDraki, demasiado peligroso para ti_

ash, como digas

11.- Quisieras ser reina de Asgard?

_confieso que en un principio si quería, pero, no, ya no importa._

eso hasta a mi me confundió.

12.- Lika es feliz con Loki?, que opinas de eso?

_espera, espera, están saliendo?, eso no es posible!_

ups, metí la pata, jeje.

_agh, no modo, tendré que aceptarlo_

ese es el espíritu, aprendes rápido!

13.- Asgard siempre se ve asi de, genial?

_ni se como te metiste, pero si, siempre_

ah, yo igual tengo mis secretos

¬¬, _no lo dudo_

14.- te gusta la lluvia, el sol o otro?

_el sol, la lluvia me pone de nervios, tengo alas y se lastiman_

son bonitas, las puedo tocar?

_ni se te ocurra, quieres?_

que genio de nuevo, como sea.

15.- tienes algún libro favorito?

_em, no, no leo mucho_

ya me di cuenta

a q_ue te refieres con eso? _

N-nada, tu ignora eso, vale?

_ok, ya que_

16.- sientes lastima por tu hija Lika?

_que madre no lo haría, aunque se lleva mejor con Frigga, eso de alguna manera me hace sentir celosa, aunque trato de que no se me note mucho que digamos._

siento lo mismo de una amiga.

17.- te casarías de nuevo?

_jamás, ame a Sig y siempre lo amaré_

eso fue profundo

_lo se, tengo mis momentos de vez en cuando_

18.- vivirías en Midgard aunque fuera por un mes?

_QUE?_

au!, me quede sorda!

_perdón, pero no, Midgard es genial, pero no aguantaría estar aquí_

porque?

_no responderé a eso y te callas_

19.- cual es tu número preferido?

_no lo se, supongo que el 2_

_que?, algún problema?_

no para nada, a mi hermano le gusta ese igual

20.- sabes muchos idiomas?

_cuando fui a Midgard tuve que saber Italiano, Ruso, Alemán. y Francés._

que genial, luego me enseñas :D

21.- Condenarías a tus hijas a la muerte?

_no, claro que no, las amo demasiado, encerrar a Thalía, digo, a Lika en prisión fue suficiente_

22.- saldrías en televisión?

_ni que fuera la chica esa, em, Mili o Stark, nop_

consíguete una vida por Odin!

_no me critiques que yo no lo hago!_

NO es criticar, solo pregunto

_como no, ash, espero que esto no me perjudique, la última vez que las fangirl se enteraron de esto me amarraron a una silla y me obligaron a cantar la canción de soy una virgen, horroooor!_

o-ok, te entiendo.

21.- tendrías hijos con Laufey?

_disculpa?(sacando su hacha)_

olvida lo que dije, de acuerdo?

_(guardando su hacha), como quieras_

22.-sabes de Justin Bieber?, te gusta?, o One Direction?

_si, si se y no me gusta ninguno, son unos creídos_

bien dice el galgo...

_fingiré que no escuché eso._

23.- que haces para ser tan fuerte?

_ejercicio mi hija, eso es todo._

que lindo, soy hija!

_no te acostumbres, soy muy maternal_

ok, ok, como digas

24.- tendrías mas hijas o hijos?

_técnicamente ya tuve uno, llamado Anif, trabaja en las cocinas_

y como fue que...

_no diré nada_

pero...

_nada_

si me dejaras...

_que no y punto!_

25.- te sacrificarías por quien más amas?

_si, porque no?, asi estaría a salvo y misión cumplida._

eso es bueno, ojala pudiera quedarme aquí!

_no creo, Odin odia que se queden aquí mortales_

ash que malo es!

26.- crees en la redención de la gente?

_algo debe de ser, mi hija cambió por eso._

ok, hablas mucho de ella

_eso es malo?_

no!, perdón, esque se nota que la admiras muchísimo.

_ah!, gracias._

de nada, siguiente pregunta.

27.- Loki es el dios del engaño, no es raro?

_la verdad es que no, si supieras lo que ha hecho, uy._

me dejaste con ganas!

_ni modo, pregúntale a el si te atreves_

eso hare!

_agh, para que abrí la boca?_

ni idea, tu lo hiciste no yo. XD

28.- Frigga y tu siempre fueron amigas?

_no no siempre, antes me sentí celosa porque amaba a Odin, pero después descubri de que solo lo admiraba y ya esta!, mejores amigas!, tiene mucha suerte la verdad_

...

_estas bien?_

si, solamente me generaste un trauma, descuida.

_eso es sarcasmo?_

_..._

29.- Las Winx no te parece que son los Vengadores en mujer?

_eso pensaba precisamente_

que bien, pensamos igual, de echo, estuve investigando y hasta tienen cosas 98% similares

_eso da escalofríos_

un poco, si

_eres loca o que?_

porque lo di..., ah, ya vi y no, no lo soy

_seguro_

30.- Piensas en tener más hijos?

_porque me sales con eso?_

porque te veo como una super mamá o algo asi

_es... halagador, supongo._

31.- Porque eres, er, impulsiva?

_alguien debe de serlo, lo saque de mi hermana Winter, no lo deje ir_

sin comentarios

32.- jamás te paso algo vergonzoso?

*carraspea y mira a otro lado*

dime!, no me reiré!

_como no, eso dijo Stark y mira como salió!_

bueno, bueno, siguiente pregunta...

OK, OK!, _fue una vez que era adolescente y de alguna manera Laifay me engaño y aparecí desnuda enfrente de la corte!_

*golpe seco*

_estas bien?_

si, es solo que me acorde de algo mío, traumatizante

_al menos no te reíste, es un consuelo para mi_

asi es, unidas contra bromas pesadas

33.- algún último comentario?

_que tengo cosas que hacer y ya me quiero ir_

agh, nadie me quiere, ya me voy, adiós.

_Adiós, salúdame a los demás_

continuará...


	2. Chapter 2: Loki

**segundo capítulo, ni Thor ni Los Vengadores me pertenece, les aviso, no me reclamen ni nada, comenten y únanse a los grupos de entrevistas, para que seamos más, es aburrido ser asi.**

**Capítulo 2: Loki Laufeyson**

Hola de nuevo!, me sorprende que siga viva, es enserio, cuando sali de Asgard, o sea, del palacio de repente me envolvió una nube de humo y me encontré en un lugar desolado, que se parece sospechosamente a Jotunheim, donde aparecí con ropa abrigadora, en serio, la gente si piensa en esto seriamente, y de cara a mi estaba nada más y nada menos que Loki Laufeyson, el dios del engaño.

mis comentarios

_comentarios de Loki_

...

_hola?, hay alguien hay?_

perdón, esque, uf, si que hace frío aquí

_lo se, pero aquí nadie te va a buscar_

eso sonó cruel Loki

_quien dice que no lo sea?_

supongo que te debo entrevistar, puf, la cantidad de gente que me falta

_a quien más entrevistaras?_

no te lo diré, y ya cállate un segundo, quieres?!

_como dijiste? *sacando su cuchilla*_

N-nada, olvídalo

_eso pensé, eres una mortal, como viniste aquí?_

tengo que dar explicaciones verdad?

_..._

ok!, le pedí ayuda a Thor!

_como siempre mi, em, hermanastro es un bruto_

y claroooo

_eso significa algo?_

no, esque pensé en algo

_ok, agradece que te salve, sino Odin quien sabe que te habría hecho._

gracias, supongo, empecemos!

1.- porque odias a Thor?

_es en serio?_

nunca dije lo que iba a decir

_porque es el hermano perfecto, siempre brillando y presumiendo, como si fuera el único, que no tiene nada mejor que hacer?, si supiera lo que siento se daría cuenta._

de verdad que o sabes quien siente lo mismo

_no te creo, nadie más siente el odio y la frustración_

asi es, y tengo pruebas

_como no, continua antes de que me aburra_

2.- como te gusta que te digan?

_no lo se, me dicen de muchos nombres: dios del engaño, pico de oro, lengua de plata, etc., la verdad es que no me importa y aun si lo hiciera... bueno, siguiente._

pero...

_quieres que te convierta en un sapo?_

no, gracias, asi estoy bien

_eso pensé, por lo menos eres sensata._

3.- nunca viste a Thalía desnuda?

_¿¡QUE CLASE DE PREGUNTA ES ESA?!_

Es solo una inocente pregunta Loki

_agh, no, jamás, la respeto demasiado._

yo no dije lo contrario

4.- has practicado magia negra?

adivinaré, la respuesta es un si

_eres bruja o que?_

no, pero ya quisiera yo serlo.

_aun asi, tienes razón, cuando Thor fue enviado a la Tierra use magia para despertar al destructor y traer a los gigantes de Hielo a Asgard, la verdad fue muy sencillo._

es increíble.

5.- como te sentiste al saber que eras un jotun y adoptado?

_furioso, solamente fui como un trofeo de guerra y además la sombra de Thor_

pero, hubieras muerto sino te recogía de allí.

_y eso que?, hubiera podido yo solo_

cálmate Loki, hizo que tuvieras una familia y amor

_calmate tu, mortal, eres insignificante *sacando su cuchillo*_

ya, como quieras, pero te lo dije, eh?

6.- Thor siempre ha sido asi de arrogante?

...

que sucede Loki?

_debo responder eso?, enserio?_

bueno, pasemos a la siguiente

7.- Thorun es buena contigo?, y Frigga?

_*suspira*, con ellas no me puedo enojar, son amables y maternales, siempre saben que hacer y cuando hacerlo, fueron ellas las que me visitaron en la prisión y me llevaban libros._

eso es... agradable.

_ibas a decir lindo?, descuida, eso pensé yo._

*se quita el sudor con la mano*, me salvé.

8.- no se te hace que Thorun y Thor es lo mismo?

*_risas*, si, justamente Odin le puso asi por ella, pero lo modificó para que fuera adecuado._

no lo sabía, es gracioso

_si, en parte si lo es._

9.- como se siente poder usar magia?

_*brillándole los ojos de felicidad*, estupendo, se siente que eres poderoso y que no hay barreras para ti._

suena sensacional, Lyra puede usar magia?

_si, pero casi no la usa, prefiere usar los músculos como Thor._

que desperdicio, no crees?

_totalmente *congelando una estatua*_

10.- no hubiera sido mejor perdonar a Thor y a Odin en lugar de caer del Bifrost?

_en ese momento no lo pensé si?_

de acuerdo, de acuerdo, no te enojes

_y que es esto? *señalando un libro*_

es mi diario y deja ahí! *alejándolo de Loki*

11- siempre has sido asi de delgado?

_si, siempre, asi he sido desde pequeño, Lika es como yo asi que no me molesta_

interesante, podría funcionar...

_que cosa?_

nada, nada, pensé en voz alta

12.- como supiste el verdadero nombre de Thalía?

_ella me lo dijo, aunque no lo recuerda porque estaba dormida_

ella habla dormida? o.o

_si, pero silencio que no sabe que lo se_

jajaja, eso sonó raro.

13.- y que sientes por ella?

...

anda, no me voy a reír, lo juro

_em, bueno, esta bien!, si, la amo, feliz?!_

si!, eso es hermoso!

_eso no me lo esperaba, gracias... supongo._

de nada Loki, sigamos que sino me congelo.

14.- tomas algún tipo de medicamento?

_no, eso es para los enfermos_

ok, aunque creo que a ti no te daría problemas

_no entendí_

olvida eso ultimo, quieres?

15.- en Asgard como escogen pareja?

_eso no me interesa, no soy asgardiano, lo olvidas?_

no, no lo olvido, pero fuiste criado como uno

_pues... es complicado, porque primero tienes que conocer a varias o varios y luego cuando sientes que uno de ellos o ellas es la indicada o indicado tienen que conocerse mejor y si es una mujer, como Lika, el pretendiente tendría que pedir permiso para cortejarla._

vaya, es más complicado aquí que en Midgard

16.- como es ser un jotun?, te da poderes?

_em, es horrible, y si, poder del hielo_

ya me di cuenta *señalando la columna de hielo*

_ni me di cuenta de eso_

achu!, agh, creo que me estoy enfermando

17.- toleras bien el frío?

_asi es, una de las ventajas de ser un jotun que aprecio_

no todo es malo, verdad?

_no, pero si la mayoría._

que amargado eres Loki

18.- podrías volver a alguien inmortal?

_se lo que piensas y la respuesta es NO_

por favor!

_no y punto final!_

T_T

19.- porque ya no convives con nadie?

_me hacen sentir un monstruo y si convivo, pero con Lika_

ella es jotun igual verdad?

_como lo...?, olvídalo para que pregunto._

jeje, es un secreto que nunca diré a nadie.

20.- no crees que el Ragnarok será por tu culpa?

_asi lo será, según las moiras_

vaya, y supongo que siendo la diosa del Destino Lika esta enterada

_totalmente, ella morirá a manos de Lyra y Lyra a manos de un gigante_

...

21.- que harías si Lika se enamorara de otro?

_no lo se, entristecerme, supongo_

eso es lindo, se nota que la amas

_si, solo espero que ella lo sepa algún día._

créeme, lo sabrá ;)

22.- no te da miedo pensar que vas a morir?

_no, Lika estará a mi lado y reencarnaremos juntos_

más amor aquí no puede haber

_*suspiro*, si, pero en mi imaginación_

¡ánimo!, seguro que ella igual te quiere, oye, la mencionas mucho

_no me había dado cuenta._

23.- es mucho pedir que no seas asi de engañoso?

*le lanza un hechizo que la convierte en un pájaro*

_jaja, creo que la respuesta es un no amiga_

*la convierte de nuevo en si misma*

no fue gracioso!

_claro que si, o por lo menos para mi lo fue._

¬¬, como sea, continuemos

24.- color favorito?

_verde oscuro, aunque también el azul_

color de cielo y tierra, que bonito

_eso fue sarcasmo?_

claro que no *cruzando los dedos*

25.- no crees que este lugar es muy frío?

_como dije no siento el frío_

pero yo si!

_que pena por ti me da_

como no, seguro finges

26.- que harías si Thor viniera por ti?

_golpearlo con magia_

eso es cruel, dale chance.

_me parece que no ReynaDraki_

agh, jamás me funciona esto.

27.- jamás has sentido la sensación de que te vigilan?

_a ti si?_

si, siempre que entrevisto a alguien

_esa es mi respuesta: si, y es horrible_

y que lo digas, es incómodo

28.- no podrías ser bueno de nuevo?

_dime algo: el cielo puede ser verde?_

no, no que yo sepa

_esa es mi respuesta: no, jamás_

eres algo aburrido

*sacando su cetro* _como dijiste?_

N-nada, que adoro como te vez y que quisiera quedarme más tiempo!

29.- pasaría que Lyra y Thor estén juntos?

_antes pudo pasar, pero desterraron a Thor y, pues, Jane Foster fue la afortunada_

si, aun no entiendo eso

_dímelo a mi, me confundo mucho._

30.- Molestas a todo el mundo o solo a los vengadores y a las winx?

_a todos, es divertido ver sus caras_

claaaro, es genial eso

_tu ya lo hiciste?_

em, se podría decir que si Loki

31.- no crees que las Winx son los vengadores en femenino?

_si, de donde vienen, eso no puede ser normal_

oh, créeme que si puede ser

_y las conoces?_

claro que si, personalmente me cae mejor Europa

?

Stella Rodríguez y no diré más.

32.- quien te parece más estúpido, Stark o Thor?

_ambos, si los vieras en persona entenderías._

gracias por el comentario

_cuantos años tienes?_

no te diré, no viene al tema!

33.- escuchas música de Midgard?

_no, es demasiado, em, vulgar_

eso ofende sabes?

_si te queda el saco póntelo_

detesto esas cosas nunca me van a agradar

34.- te agrada estar en Jotunheim?

_no, lo detesto, me trae malos recuerdos_

Y PORQUE ME TRAJISTE AQUI?!

_no grites por favor, aquí no nos van a buscar, simple._

porque a mi, porque?

_ni idea, tu te lo buscaste_

35.- te gustan las mascotas?

_si, pero causan problemas_

como cuales?

_de verdad no quieres saber_

agh, si quería T_T.

36.- matarías por proteger a quien quieres?

_depende_

de que depende?

_de quien sea a quien deba de proteger_

eso no se si sea bueno o que

_tómalo como quieras_

37.- crees que tengas tiempo de ver a Lika?

_por ella siempre lo tengo_

es tierno, como quisiera que ella estuviera aquí

_si, pero no se donde esta_

como es eso?

_ella sabe como esconderse muy bien, ni Heimdall la puede ver_

guau, impresionante

38.- de nuevo controlarías a uno de los Vengadores?

_no, eso ya paso de moda_

ni siquiera si se trata de Stark?

_asi es, es pérdida de tiempo nada más._

como digas Loki Laufeyson

39.- Laufeyson es tu apellido o lo es Odinson?

_no me gusta ninguno de los dos, pero prefiero Laufeyson a Odinson_

como Lyra es Thorunson pero Lika es Laifayson

_asi es, son similares en eso de la pronunciación._

como no me di cuenta antes!

_intentas ser graciosa?_

si, pero no me sirvió al parecer

40.- Porque no puedes intentar llevarte bien con Thor?

_sigues con eso verdad?_

asi es, no lo puedo creer

_pues vételo creyendo_

déjame soñar por un momento quieres?

_bueno, como sea._

41.- que me dices de esta entrevista?

_que solamente me dejaste en estado de shock_

y eso porque?

_no tenía ni idea de las Winx_

ah, por eso, jeje

42.- que dices de la despedida?

_que no se si te deje ir_

pero porque?

_sabes demasiado ahora_

ay madre mía, si me oye alguien, NECESITO AYUDA!

continuará...


	3. Chapter 3: Thor

**Hola!, es la tercera entrega, espero y les esté gustando, lo hago para ustedes, no me odien, y repito: NO es copiada, solo me inspiré, lo demás yo me lo invento, vale?, que disfruten!**

**Capítulo 3: Thor Odinson**

No lo puedo creer!, escapé de Loki por los pelos!, lo que pasó ayer, si, leyeron bien: AYER, es que luego de terminar la entrevista Loki quiso convertirme en un animal y después matarme o algo peor, por lo que fui mucho más rápida y me escabullí de su lado cuando me quiso lanzar el hechizo, pero me vio y me amarró a un bloque de hielo, me zafé y le di un golpe en su entrepierna (XD), se dobló de dolor y entonces supe que podía escaparme pero en ese momento.

Al inicio fue cosa sencilla, porque trepé por la ventana y bajé de allí, pero en cuanto vi que en realidad Jotunheim estaba habitado y por gigantes de hielo para nada medio amigables como Loki me arrepentí por un segundo de haber escapado, pero me cambió la expresión cuando vi que se abalanzaban sobre mi pero del cielo salían truenos y una como tormenta, solo se de alguien capaz de hacer una: Thor Odinson!, efectivamente, cuando estuvo más cerca pude comprobar que si se trataba de el, quien los derrotó a todos y luego me sostuvo contra el y me llevó de vuelta a Asgard, que alivio tan enorme!

Allí Frigga Y Thorun me cambiaron de ropa, me dieron un baño y me consolaron porque si quedé algo traumada, pero después de un rato ya me sentí mejor y solamente se quedó Thor y bueno Lyra, pero porque es una metiche consumada como no tienen idea, por lo que no pude hacer que se fuera y solo le pedí que se quedara donde no estorbara, con lo cual me chamusco el cabello y un lado de mi cara, sip, definitivamente ella y Thorun son dos gotas de agua idénticas, yo y _Thor, _ah! y **Lyra.**

**De la que te salvaste ReynaDraki**

_perdón, fue mi culpa, lo hice enojar_

descuiden, estoy bien, ya me acostumbré a eso

_de verdad?, O.O_

**ay, mejor voy a ver que hago, ya vuelvo *sale por la ventana***

casi me quema de nuevo!

_descuida, no fue su intención_

siendo ella no te creo nada Thor

_como digas ReynaDraki, y por cierto que fue lo que le hiciste?_

*mirada siniestra*, nada importante, empecemos.

1.- Loki entonces te odia?

_*suspiro cansado* si, mucho, trato de matarme_

vaya, debe ser horrible

_si, pero más porque yo aun lo sigo queriendo_

pero el no, que disparejo

2.- El Bifrost te lleva a donde sea?

_de los nueve reinos solamente_

agh, que aburrido

_oye!, más respeto por favor!_

si, si, como digas Odinson

3.- Sif jamás fue más que amiga tuya?

_*estruendo*, no, yo tengo a Jane_

ok, ok, no te enojes

_es difícil con tus preguntas_

¬¬, eres imposible

4.- Jane es inmortal ahora verdad?

_si!, y todo gracias a Lika_

es genial que la aprecien

_si, a costado, pero si_

claaaro Thor, ha costado, enserio?

5.- Loki jamás ha entrenado como tu?

_no, dice, o decía, que es para bárbaros_

ah, comprendo

_tu mirada dice otra cosa_ _ReynaDraki_

en serio?, rayos!

6.- Lyra y tu son iguales, porque?

_no lo se, jamás lo he sabido_

ay, no, no, no, es imperdonable

_que?, porque?_

no diré nada Thor, nadita

7.- Has bailado en público?

_me abstengo, no se bailar_

yo menos y lo hago

_bien por ti amiga mía_

8.- Los Vengadores, que son para ti?

_amigos y compañeros de batalla_

guau, profundo

_que es eso?_

_¬¬, _nada Thor, no es nada

9.- Midgard que ...?

_maravilloso, simplemente_

gracias, creo

_asegúrate, es muy bello!_

ok, ok, me aseguro XD

10.- Conoces a las Winx, son buena onda?

_*sosteniendo su martillo*, si y son unas locas!_

debe ser por Mili, o es por alguien más?

_bueno, creo que igual por Diana, está loca por Clint y el ni en cuenta_

pobre de ella, la compadezco

11.- cual es tu número favorito?

_el 2, creo_

igual que Thorun! :3

_agh, es en serio?!_

em, si, ya la entreviste, recuerdas?

_no, no la he leído, me la pasas después_

12.-que clima te gusta más?

_las tormentas, son geniales :)_

a mi no me lo parecen, las odio.

_O.O, imperdonable_

¬¬, ya crece de una vez Thor.

13.- Laufey jamás quiso a Loki? y Laifay?

_no, ninguno de los dos, es horrible_

si, les importa más el tamaño, o les importaba

_ah, cierto!, Laifay esta muerta!, :)_

solo a ti te alegraría algo asi mi amigo

14.- Bruce Banner no te da miedo?

_porque habría de tenerlo?_

Tal vez por su temperamento, a mi si T_T.

_Descuida, luego hablamos con el _

N-no gracias, y-yo paso.

15.- Porque en la coronación, em, le hiciste caso a Loki?

_no pensé que tuviera otras intenciones_

ese es el problema principal Thor

16.- Odin siempre cae en sueño profundo?

_si,, debe recargar sus poderes_

eso suena complicado

_no demasiado, le sirve, pero Asgard esta vulnerable en ese tiempo._

ay, y acaso sufren ataques?

_si, a veces, pero podemos con ello._

17.- Los tres guerreros y Sif han estado contigo siempre?

_si, somos inseparables._

eso es bello, igual tengo amigos asi.

_y son como tu de, em impulsivos?_

uf, si supieras acaso lo que saben hacer

_mejor no me digas nada, ok?_

18.- Quien es el amor de Lady Sif?

_*escupe agua*, Sif?, en serio?_

porque?, solo tengo curiosidad

_agh, no lo se, Fandral, creo_

es bellísimo!, espero que lleguen a algo!

19.- Nunca has pensado devolverle el favor a Loki?

_a que te refieres?, vengarme?, ja!, jamás_

asi solo conseguirás que te mate, lo sabías?

_aun asi, no me importa nada_

como digas, luego no me vengas chillando

20.- Sabes luchar con algo que no sea tu martillo?

_es Mjolnir, y no, es lo que mejor se me da_

ajá, claro, yo peleo con mi cuchillo *sacándolo*

_a ver *se lo arrebata*, esta cool, de donde lo sacaste?_

*se lo vuelve a quitar*, me lo dio Mili Stuart

_ok, ok, esta genial, le pediré uno a mi igual._

21.- Thorun y Frigga son como hermanas, no?

dime la verdad, a veces las veo demasiado similares

_pues, no, no creo, pero son muy unidas_

usan magia ambas, porque Thorun casi no?

_no le gusta, le recuerda a su hermana Winter_

O.O, vaya, eso no lo sabía

22.- Le has jugado bromas pesadas a alguien?

_no, creo que solo a Lyra y lo pagué caro_

ah, eso si me gusta

_porque no eres la única que molesta cierto?_

me cachaste!, es un alivio, me siento admirada!

23.- Me dejarías quedarme en Asgard?

_*suspiro*, no no puedo_

ay, porque siempre me dicen eso?

_ni idea, pero es lo correcto_

y desde cuando haces lo correcto Thor Odinson?

_cállate quieres?, es un favor simple._

24.- Sabes de Jsutin Bieber?, te gusta su música?

_no, es muy estruendosa_

pensamos igual

_que alivio_, _además canta como niña_

jajaja, las believers te matarían por eso!

25.- tienes algo para ser asi de fuerte?

_no, porque habría de hacerlo?_

no lo se, eres tu, no yo, a mi ni me interesa

_¬¬, no te creo nada ReynaDraki+_

como digas Thor, yo menos

**que onda estirados?, ya volví *convirtiéndose en ella***

ay Lyra!, aun no te toca a ti!

_si, vete a otro lado Thorunson!_

**tu cállate Odinson!, agh, me hacen enojar mucho.**

no es mi culpa y cállate, no me dejas preguntar.

26.- Que canción te gusta más?

hijo de la luna

cada vez que me tocas

bailando

estoy vivo y despierto

fuego y hielo

otras :)

**a mi me gusta la de bailando**

_nadie te preguntó Lyra_

**¬¬, adiós *se va de la sala***

uf, que bueno que se fue, no es cierto?

_si, pero creo que me gusta la de vivo y despierto_

si, tiene mucho sentimiento.

27.- Lyra esta en su periodo verdad?

_si, creo que por eso esta irritable_

me sorprende que no esté embarazada

_sospecho que si lo está, no la viste?_

cierto, hay que comentarlo!

28.- ella es automáticamente inmortal?

_si, por ser un fénix, los demás igual lo somos, inmortales, digo_

los envidio, y mucho

_lo se, se te nota en la mirada_

ay!, soy desgraciada!

29.- Tu quieres saber más de Midgard?

_si, es genial y aprenderé todo_

pero serás rey

_no, no lo voy a ser_

30.- Porque no?, explícate:

_Loki lo merece más, es más justo y leal, sabe hacerlo mejor_

eso es muy generoso Thor

_es lo menos que puedo hacer por el._

ojala y lo acepte, seria bello verlos juntos

31.- Nunca puedes ir a ningún lado sin que Heimdall se entere?

_no, eso es lo malo_

rayos!

_que pensabas hacer? *la mira raro*_

nada que debas saber Thor

32.- Habrá celebración pronto?

_de que hablas? para que?_

esque creo que Lyra y Jinx se van a casar

_en serio?!, es genial!_

lo se, quiero estar ahí, crees que...?

_no lo se, dile a ella, aunque no creo_

33.- puedo sostener Mjolnir?

_no creo que puedas, pero... ok *lo pone en el suelo*_

genial! *se acerca y lo toma*, ay, es muy pesado!

O.O _C-como pudiste levantarlo?!_

supongo que soy digna de ello ;)

34.- Te reto a leer un libro!

_esa no es una pregunta_

ya no se que más preguntar, tu crees?

_si, si creo, y no lo haré_

bien, como quieras, ah, ya se!

35.- En versión femenina serías Thorin, Thora o Thorun?

_no lo se, creo que los tres suenan bien_

Odin te nombró Thor por Thorun

O.O, _ya entendí._

era por tu bien Thor, pero si te queda, descuida

36.- Descríbeme como es ser el dios del trueno o el rayo:

_es simplemente genial, sentir que puedes controlar el viento, los truenos y la tormenta en general, te da como una sensación de poder que es especialmente genial, puedes hacer lo que sea en apariencia._

cool, ya me diste envidia

_perdón, pero es verdad_

lo se, lo se, no es tu culpa

37.- En donde esta Lika? siempre se va?

_ni idea, si, a veces, a Thorun la trae demasiado preocupada_

si, hace rato la vi ligeramente envejecida

_si, le hace daño pero no lo quiere admitir_

es peor que tu creo, demasiado parecido es extraño

38.- me visitarías en Midgard luego?

_depende de donde vivas_

vivo en México, en el centro

_no lo se, lo pensaré._

*acusándolo*, conozco esa mirada, no vas a ir

_ups, soy muy predecible_ _al parecer_

39.- Jamás has querido nadar?

_no veo razón para hacerlo_

deberías, puede salvarte la vida

_claro, eso no lo sabremos_

eso dices tu Thor, pero yo lo se por experiencia

40.- Ya vas a terminar con esto, como te sientes?

_bien, algo triste, quería seguir con esto_

lo se, yo también, pero es mejor irme ya

_ok, adiós, me agrado estar aquí *abrazándola*_

igual yo, mejor me voy a agarrar a Lyra, adiós!

41.- entrevistarás a Lika y a Jane?

si asi es, lo sabrás luego

_ok, estaré esperando, adiós *saliendo de la sala*_

si, bye, ah!, Lyra, ven acá!, Lyra! *persiguiéndola*

continuará...

siguiente: Lyra Thorunson!

Luego de eso: Lika(Thalía) Laifayson!


End file.
